


Ancient Artifacts

by MagicalStardust



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStardust/pseuds/MagicalStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow feels drawn to an amulet in an exhibition, unfortunately, the Organisation want the artifacts from that exhibition, especially Klaus. Meanwhile, Zhalia begins to question her loyalties. This is a whole team fic and not centered completely round my OC. Also, there are hints at good friendship/slight romance between Dante and Zhalia, but seriously only small hints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Amulet

**Author's Note:**

> So, I already published this on ff.net, however I'd advise reading it here as I didn't realise fanfiction didn't allow a double space between lines so scene changes are confusing there. Please leave kudos, comment etc.

Chapter One-The Amulet

The girl just stood there, looking at the strange amulet lying in one of the half-unpacked boxes that would soon make up the Museum's new exhibit.

Cautiously she ducked under the barrier and headed towards it. It called out for her; Willow, Willow, it whispered. Come closer Willow. The girl was so caught up in its spell that she didn't even notice anyone else until she stretched out to touch it and a smartly dressed museum employee grabbed it and pulled it away from her so quickly that her shoulder-length, wavy, blonde hair actually moved like there was a strong breeze or quite possibly a small tornado.

She snapped abruptly out of the trance-like feeling.

"This area, it is off limits." The woman said primly. "Do you know what that means?" she continued patronisingly.

Willow was tempted to say 'no!' but she didn't think that would get her anywhere good, so… "I'm a really enthusiastic historian and I…" she began to lie but trailed off, sensing the woman didn't buy it, which was probably due to her messy shirt, muddy jeans and totally wrecked trainers. She had been practicing her climbing and gymnastics at the park earlier when her mum rang and told her she needed a leaflet from the museum. At that time Willow didn't exactly see the point of going home and changing.

"You know it's a crime to steal valuable objects," The woman smiled belittlingly and she inwardly cursed at her curiosity. She just had to go into that room to find out what was going on didn't she? Damn, she couldn't let the police get involved again!

"Of course!" Willow replied and sprinted towards the exit, grabbing the cause of her problems and another leaflet about the exhibit.

There was definitely something strange about that amulet, and she vowed to find out what.

 

"Right team, we have a new mission." Dante Vale stated as everyone gathered round the Holotone.

"What is it?" asked Lok enthusiastically. "An ancient artifact in a 5000 year old temple in Peru?"

"Not quite as exciting as that I'm afraid," answered Dante and grinned at Lok. "Our mission is to retrieve finds discovered by archaeologists recently in India, they've been transferred to a museum in England and it's our job to get to them before the Organisation do."

"So all we have to do is argue with the museum staff over a suitable price for the objects," Sophie clarified.

"Fantastic." Zhalia said drily.

"If you don't want to, you needn't come," offered Sophie, hoping to go on at least one mission in which Zhalia wasn't involved.

"Nice try, but no chance!" she replied, smiling at Sophie's annoyance.

"Right then, it's settled," Dante finished. "Now get some sleep as our plane leaves at 8am tomorrow morning. We should reach London by midday so we will have plenty of time to get to the museum. All going well, we can deliver the artifacts to the Foundation before the day's over."

Sophie frowned. "Seems simple,"

"It might not be," Zhalia said.

"Yeah, knowing the suits there's bound to be some complications." Lok reasoned.

"Be careful Lok," Cherit warned. "It seems like you almost want to run into the Organisation!"

"Don't worry Cherit!" laughed Lok. "I'll just take this mission as a welcome break from them."

 

Later that evening Zhalia walked into her apartment hoping to get an early night for once, something which had seemed practically impossible since she'd joined Dante's team.

As she climbed into bed her mobile began to ring, she sighed and went to answer it.

"Ah, Zhalia my dear," Klaus said as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"What is it?" she asked wearily.

"The Organisation have their eye on an ancient book of curses, I gather the foundation will be sent along to collect everything. Ignore that, the other finds aren't important, other members of the Organisation will be sent along to retrieve those, but I have a feeling that the book would greatly help my experiments."

"Alright," Zhalia agreed. "Don't worry, I'll get it for you."

"Zhalia,"

"Yes?"

"Don't fail me or blow your cover," he warned.

"When have I ever done that?" she asked, careful not to sound aggravated by his words, which was difficult.

"Good point, I am lucky to have you," Klaus smiled. "Well done Zhalia, you are definitely one of the best spies the Organisation has ever seen…"

 

Some time later Zhalia lay awake staring at the ceiling, somehow it felt wrong to lead Dante and the others (okay...maybe not Sophie) into a trap, but her job was to infiltrate the team, she reminded herself, not to get sentimental about them. Thinking about the consequences never got anyone anywhere and besides, given their track record, it was seriously unlikely they'd even get hurt.

 

Willow was finding it very hard to concentrate. Maths was not exactly easy on the best of days and the fact that the new exhibit would be opening today made it damn-near impossible.

She couldn't be bothered to listen to the teachers even in gymnastics, where she had been dying to try out the new apparatus for weeks

By lunch time she couldn't take it anymore, she had to see the opening.

As Willow climbed over the fence she felt totally free and independent, she would find the amulet and would understand what it meant. She'd never skipped school before, she'd been too afraid of getting caught, still, first time for everything. Besides, it certainly beat the chemistry test that her friends were having to endure.


	2. The Curse Book

She looked at her watch, racing toward the museum, Willow had had to dodge three policemen and it had seriously put her behind schedule.

However when she reached the museum there didn't appear to be any opening ceremonies. In its place were screaming adults fleeing the building, from which there was some kind of fight going on inside. Strange lights illuminated the shadows of the figures and she could hear strange words being yelled.

Willow snuck into the building and hid behind the large marble desk to review her options. She could hardly tiptoe into the room and through the door with so many people about.

She glanced at the wall to the side of her and smiled in amazement. Behind this desk was a convenient air-vent which led to the next room, behind the cabinet where the amulet was being held. She almost laughed at loud at her good luck, she swore this kind of thing only happened in films!

After about five minutes using a combination of her fingers, nails and (now broken) biros, Willow succeeded to force the grate open. Leaving her schoolbag behind she crawled inside until she got to the end, it was more difficult than in films but she still managed it.

The grate at the other end was very loose compared to the first and she could rattle it a lot. She figured one good kick ought to take it down and the chance of anyone hearing was very small, given that they were too wrapped up in yelling,

"Augerfrost!"

"Raypulse!"

Which was quite a strange fighting technique when she thought about it, but there wasn't much time, so reluctantly she forced her attentions to getting out of the vent.

Willow crawled on her hands and knees until she reached the back of the cabinet, figuring out where the amulet should be in relation to everything else.

She braced herself, jumped up and grabbed the amulet, somehow managing to bring down an old book with it. She leant against the back of the cabinet, breathing heavily.

What Willow had just seen was extraordinary. People were throwing what she could only assume was some sort of Magic at each other and they were being helped by weird creatures of all different shapes and sizes, who were also doing strange things! What the hell was going on?

It was surreal, but somehow she doubted she was going mad.

She made her way back to the air-vent, pulling the grate back in behind her and crawling back to her schoolbag, stuffing what she had just taken inside and sprinting out of the building, trying to ignore the guilt that suddenly rushed up inside of her.

Willow had meant to get the artifact, not become a museum thief; unfortunately one couldn't go without the other. However, she consoled herself with the fact that that the weirdoes in the room would have probably broken the amulet anyway, so she technically was really saving it.

 

 

They arrived at the museum at 1.30, a little later than planned, but that couldn't be helped.

"Dante?" Sophie asked. "Do you really think they'll give us the finds when they've been so heavily advertised, especially as the opening's today!"

"That's just something we'll have to find out." Dante replied grimly.

They walked in through the door.

A scene of chaos met their eyes.

"Ah, Dante Vale," Defoe sneered. "We were just wondering when you'd show up,"

"Pity you didn't collect the artifacts sooner, then you might have had a chance of actually getting them for once." he shot back.

"So, what's the Professor going to say once you've told him you failed again?" Zhalia asked confidently.

"I won't," Defoe smiled, indicating to the left of him. "One step forwards and let's just say, they're in a bit of trouble,"

All the smartly dressed museum officials looked pleadingly at the four of them.

"Oh okay then," Dante smiled, taking a step backwards. At the same moment, Gareon turned visible and shot an energy blast at Defoe's back.

"Touchram!"

"Raypulse!"

"Dragonfist!"

"Augerfrost!"

The team yelled and took down the remaining suits.

"Go now!" Lok told everyone, who didn't think twice and fled the building within a few seconds.

"Guess we won't be doing any bargaining then," Sophie commented as they walked towards the exhibit.

Defoe shot an augerfrost at Lok and he smashed into a cupboard, groaning as he made impact, and rolled onto the floor.

"Lok!" Sophie cried in alarm, but the other two were too worried about fighting the suits who were loading the finds into crates.

"Sorry, but they're not yours," Zhalia smirked and shot a raypulse at one, quickly dodging their counter attack.

Lok, Sophie, Defoe and the suits from the entrance hall joined in and chaos ensued…

Zhalia glanced towards the cabinet. "The book!" she cried out in alarm.

"What did you say?" Dante asked curiously, whilst slamming a suit into a wall.

"The artifacts!" she corrected, gesturing to the cabinet.

Dante frowned, neither side had managed to get anywhere near that side of the room without being attacked by the other, however, he quickly brushed the thought aside as the suit aimed a punch at his head. "Zhalia, look out!" he yelled and she quickly flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding a bolflare.

Zhalia growled in frustration, she needed that book and convincing the suits to give it to her would be inconvenient, not to mention the chance that it could blow her cover, besides, she was certain that Dante was right, none of the suits had gone near that area in the last five minutes.

Catching onto the meaning of their conversation, they hadn't exactly whispered it; a suit looked over at the same area. "Hey, where have those things gone?" she yelled and the other suits stared the empty space.

"Give them back!" Defoe demanded.

"Why don't you?" Dante countered and shot another raypulse at him.

 _So, unless they're bluffing, that rules out the organisation taking it,_ Zhalia debated.  _What if it can turn invisible?_ She made a mental note to check the security footage later, but for now, there were other problems at hand…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, next should be up soon seeing as I've already written it! Don't forget to comment/leave kudos etc., thanks for reading!


End file.
